


Rookie Mistake

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Remixed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra frowned. "But dis one isn't human. I saw him get back up from a wound dat would have killed a normal man!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Mistake

"Kendra! No!" Buffy blurted, rushing to grab the other Slayer's arm before she could stake her victim. "I thought you said you _weren't_ going to just attack people randomly?"

Kendra frowned. "But dis one isn't human. I saw him get back up from a wound dat would have killed a normal man!"

"So maybe he isn't a normal man," Buffy replied. "That doesn't mean he's evil!"

"What, like your _boyfriend_?" Kendra sneered. "Or is dis one your boyfriend, too?"

"Hey, ladies," the man hanging from Kendra's fist by his shirt-collar interjected. "Do you think maybe I can get a word in edgewise here?"

"No!" Both Slayers yelled at him, then turned back to each other.

"He's from a place that teaches mutants," Buffy explained. "They thought I might be one. The Sunnydale press doesn't report much in the way of truth, but some things make the news."

"Mutants," Kendra spat. "More like demon hybrids."

"Hey!" A strange metallic sound came from their guest, like a sword sheathing in human flesh, and suddenly there was a blade inches from Kendra's throat. "I'm as human as you are, lady."

Buffy sighed and pried them apart. "Would it help if she said 'oops'?"

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed in the 2009 remixthedrabble challenge: [Rookie Mistake (The crunchy/smooth Remix)](http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/153936.html) by CrevanFox


End file.
